


The Princesses Who Weren't

by jadedwulf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedwulf/pseuds/jadedwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a prompt: They die in obscurity, the princesses who weren’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princesses Who Weren't

Myrcella sat and awaited her judgment. She had been condemned a traitor, and if guilty, her punishment was death. No champion would fight for her – Ser Arys and all the other Lannisters had died long ago – and so Myrcella had left her fate up to trial.

She knew the young queen would show no mercy.

Myrcella was no longer a princess – that title had been stripped from her, and now she was nothing more than a bastard. But she still had Lannister blood, and the new queen was all too eager to condemn all Lannisters.

The cell door opened and a member of the newly formed Queensguard stepped inside. “You have been summoned,” he said. Myrcella nodded and stood to follow him.

* * * * *

Across the sea, a girl lay in a pool of her own blood. She cursed her carelessness; she had thought herself invincible, but of course that wasn’t true. She could feel her life seeping out, and it became harder and harder to move.

“Not today,” the girl murmured, but she knew Death wasn’t listening.

* * * * *

“You are here to answer for your family’s crimes,” the young queen declared. “Have you any last words?”

Myrcella looked straight at the queen with unseeing eyes. “No, your grace.”

“Then kneel.”

Myrcella held her head high as she walked to the chopping block. Slowly, she knelt on the ground, and tried not to cry out in fear. I am a lioness, she told herself.

She stared down at the chopping block, and bowed her golden head.

* * * * *

The girl closed her eyes and thought of all the names she had taken on over the years, of all the different lives she had lived. A small part of her could remember being happy with her family.

Arya turned her head and saw Needle lying by her side, flecked with blood. She reached out and held the sword tight. It was time for her to rejoin her pack.

In Westeros, a wolf paused mid-hunt and sniffed at the cold air, searching for something that was lost. When she found nothing, the wolf howled in anguish.

* * * * *

In the history books, they are rarely mentioned by name. In the game of thrones they were nothing but young girls, the sisters and daughters of more important men and women, hardly worth a second thought.


End file.
